Real Wild Child
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: This is the sequel to "Can't Be Tamed". Lexi is now a Blade Breaker and is now she has to deal with the beybladers in Europe before they can make it to Russia. I own nothing, except my plot and ocs.
1. On the Seas

"On the Seas"

Alexis 'Lexi' Hiwatari stood out on the sky deck watching the sun set over the water, the sky turning orange and pink from the light.

She leaned on the railing and smiled, breathing in the fresh sea air.

It was only a day ago that she had quite her old team the All Starz to join the Blade Breakers to be closer to her adoptive brother Max Tate and her biological twin brother Kai Hiwatari, who is usually known for being cold and mean, but he had gradually softened up when Lexi had joined and also smiled more, even if it was just a small grin.

Lexi was still able to talk to her adoptive mother Judy and her old teammates through video chatting on the computer and had just finished talking with Emily York and she told her about how badlt the two Hiwataris had scared him with their famous death glares that he had become kinder and more understanding, he even gave Judy a raise and the All Starz more vacation time.

Lexi told Emily to make sure the guys worked hard and to beat Michael if he skipped practise, which the ginger haired girl was happy to comply to.

"Nice view, huh?" someone said.

Lexi looked back and saw Ray Kon walking up to her with his usual smile and stood next to her to watch the sunset with her.

"It sure is." She said turning back to watch.

She was also having a great time with the Breakers.

They made her feel like she could open up to them and they always listened to her whenever she had something to say.

Tyson was a little hard headed though when it came to getting him to train and not eat too much, but she was more physical than Kai was and would drag the blue haired boy off to go train, saying that if he ever hoped to beat her one day, he would need it and that was all the motivation it took to get him to grab Max and Ray and drag them off with him to improve his game.

Lexi bit her lip in thought before she turned to the neko jin and he looked at her curious about the excited look in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I wanna show you something." She said with a smile.

He looked confused, but nodded.

"All right then. What is it?"

"Just watch."

She closed her eyes as she brought her hands up in front of her chest, her breathing becoming more relaxed as she focussed on gathering her energy.

Ray watched and gasped as he saw white flames begin to dance around her fingers and crackle to life in the space between her hands.

"Whoa! How'd you learn to do that?" he asked as his gold eyes sparkled.

Lexi opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Did you know that a person can channel the power of their Bit Beasts? The stronger the bond with your beast, and soon you will be able to even use their powers. But it takes concentration and practise." She explained to the bewildered neko jin.

She slowly let the flames die out before she crossed her arms and turned back to the sea.

"So we could all learn how to do that?" Ray asked.

"Yes, but it would be the element that you beast controls. For example: it would be fire for Kai and I. For Max it would be water and Tyson it would be wind." She said.

"I guess it would be lightning for me then." Ray said taking out his blade and looking down at the picture of his Bit Beast Driger.

Lexi nodded and looked over at him as he gazed down at his bit chip with a longing look.

She sighed as her ruby eyes looked out to the water as the sun slowly disappeared, the sky growing darker.

"Come on. Let's go inside before it gets dark." She said turning her back on the sight.

Ray followed after her, confident on becoming closer to Driger one day just like Lexi was with Dramonand be able to channel his powers and bring this new information home to his village to teach everyone.

TBC


	2. Crusin' for a Bruisin'

"Cruisin' for a Bruisin'"

Lexi taken a break from her long training session with Kai after they realized that they were still far too evenly matched and the girl decided to that the chance to try out the pool and enjoy herself until the ship reached Russia.

She went back to the room and changed into a simple black bikini, grabbed a purple towel and then went off to the sky deck where the pool was located.

She set her towel down on a vacant chair near the pool and then dove into the cool water, enjoying the way the liquid felt as it ran through her navy hair and the bubbles tickled her skin.

The ironic thing is that even though Lexi had a fire style Bit Beast, she absolutely loved the water and so did Dramon, but that may be because the dragon part of the hybrid was a water dragon.

Lexi swam up to the surface of the water and floated in the water as some people played with a colorful beach ball or just swam around.

The girl heard some familiar voices speaking and so she decided to right herself in the water and looked over to see Kenny, Tyson, Ray and Max standing near the pool talking.

"Alexis wouldn't spend her time fooling around!" Kenny said.

"Hey guys." Lexi said swimming over to them, catching the four boys' attention.

"Hey Lex, what are ya doin' in the pool?" Tyson asked as she pulled herself out to stand beside her brother.

"I was just taking a break from training with Kai. What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"I was just telling the guys about my new training schedule for them all. I figured it didn't matter to give you and Kai one since you two are always training anyway." Kenny said.

"But I really don't wanna run laps!" Tyson groaned in misery.

Lexi sighed and grabbed the boy's long ponytail, making him yelp in pain and shock.

"Just do it." She said.

"Ow! All right! Fine, I'll do it! Just let go!''

``Let go what?``

``Please!``

Lexi let go of the boy`s hair and he rubbed the spot in pain as the others laughed.

Everyone then went their separate ways and Lexi went back to relaxing, sitting in her chair, soaking up the rays of the sun.

For some odd reason, she and Kai had very pale skin that didn't seem to want to tan at all.

About twenty minutes had gone by when a group of boys ran by saying that someone had been trashing beyblades in the game room and someone from a famous beyblade team was dealing with them.

Lexi sighed in annoyance and stood up, wrapping the towel around her waist as she went to the game room to go see what Tyson had gotten himself into at the moment and see if she needed to save him.

A few minutes later she was changed into a black one sleeved top, denim jeans and purple convers, her blade and launcher in the pouch that was wrapped around her waist, her hair still holding a few drops of water from the pool as she walked into the game room, seeing that Tyson was locked into a battle with a purple haired male that had a powerful griffin Bit Beast that was twice Dragoon's size.

"_Whoa, Dramon who is that?"_ she asked her beast.

"_Griffolyon. He is a beast that has served in the Jergon family for generations. That fool just got into a battle with a very ancient beast that he has no idea how to beat."_ Dramon's silky voice replied in the girl's mind.

"Obviously."

Lexi just stood back and watched as the purple haired male, who she recognized as Robert Jergon, the number one best blader in Europe and being a German nobleman, nearly destroyed Dragoon and defeated Tyson with ease.

Lexi sighed and shook her head as Robert left and Tyson stood there feeling defeated and unsure of what to do now.

An hour later, Lexi found the boys watching the sunset and they all turned to her, knowing that she had watched the battle.

"So, you have anything you want to say?" Tyson asked as he leaned against the rail looking miserable.

"Besides 'You're an incompetent moron'? Yes, I do." She said.

"Just because you won two tournaments, it doesn't mean that you are indestructible. There are people out there that have some very powerful beasts that have been in their families for generations and have studied how their ancestors used that power and know how to use it in battles. Robert happens to be one of them. But something he doesn't have is respect for his beast and that isn't a good thing. Beasts are the ones who choose their masters and can always bite back. Just remember to rely on the bond that you have with Dragoon and you guys will pull though anything. But that also requires you to practise." The girl said.

Tyson shook his head and smiled at the girl.

"And to not pull any amateur moves like you did today ever again." Kai said turning his back on the group as Lexi laughed and walked off with her brother.

"Thanks a lot for the vote of confidence, Kai!" Tyson yelled as the others all laughed.

"Everything will turn out fine in the end." Lexi said.

"Whatever. I just hope the others learned something from this." Kai said to his sister as they went back to their rooms.

Lexi smiled and linked her arms with his, making him smile at her as they walked on.

They both knew that they would come across many obstacles along the way, but they would make it through as long as they were together.

TBC


	3. London Calling

"London Calling" 

**I apologize for not updating for a while, but here is the next chapter please enjoy and review! I hope you all like it.**

The Blade breakers, aside from Tyson, were all looking out at the city where the boat was docked at in interest.

"Great Brittan, huh? It's pretty. But where are those white cliffs of Dover I heard so much about?" Ray asked as he leaned against the railing on the side of the boat.

"We passed those during the night, Ray. Dover's long gone now." Kenny said.

"Oh, I know that. So where are we?" Ray asked making Lexi chuckle from her spot beside Kai.

"It looks like we're in South Hampton." Kenny said.

"Ah."

"Hey guys, what's up!" they all turned when they heard Tyson call out to them.

"Oh, looks like Tyson finally woke up." Kenny said.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Tyson asked as he ran over to stand between Max and Kenny to look out at the place they were docked.

"Why's the ship docking? Are we in Russia already?" Tyson asked.

"No, not yet." Lexi said.

"South Hampton is a half way mark. We're almost there." Ray said.

"Half way there, huh? Whoa!" Tyson said as he grew serious and looked down at something.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked as he and the others looked over to see Robert was walking off the ship.

"It's that beyblader, Robert, the guy who almost shredded Dragoon." Tyson said.

"Good riddance if you ask me." Ray said.

"His Bit Beast, Griffolyon, is very powerful. Of course, it is an ancient sacred creature. It's no wonder why he was able to beat you without much exertion. But then again, you weren't really using your head at the time." Lexi said looking at Tyson with a stern look in her red eyes and he chuckled nervously at that while Max giggled.

"I don't get it. If this ship is taking us to Russia, then why is Robert getting off here?" Ray asked.

"Oh, I know. I bet he's bored with the ship's food, so he's going into town for breakfast." Max suggested after a moment of silence when everyone was pondering the neko's question.

"Leaving for breakfast? Now that sounds like a pretty good idea to me." Ray said.

"Then why don't we go too?" Max said.

"But we don't know how long the ship is docked here. What happens if it leaves without us?" Kenny asked.

"He has a good point." Lexi said crossing her arms.

"Don't worry about it." Someone spoke up.

Kai and Lexi shared a look when they saw the strange old man that held a familiar presence walk over to them.

"The ship won't be leaving for another six hours." He said.

The twins doubted that very much.

But the rest of the breakers seemed to have bought it, so they all ran off to get something to eat and get in some shopping and sight-seeing while the twins followed behind at a slower pace, not sure if they could really trust the man's word.

"See, that took no time at all." Tyson said as they all walked back to the dock, everyone but the twins holding bags filled with food and other souvenirs.

"Uh…" they all said when they saw that the boat was gone.

"Uh oh." Tyson said.

"Great." Kai muttered as Lexi sighed in annoyance.

"Where'd the ship go?" Tyson asked nervously.

"Mister, where is the ship that was docked here?" Kenny asked a man that was dressed in a green uniform as he walked by the team.

"Oh, it set sail about an hour ago." The man said and then walked off as Kenny freaked out.

"IT SET SAIL?!" Kenny, Tyson and Max yelled.

"The ship left without us?!" Tyson asked.

"But we were supposed to have six hours!" max said.

"AAHH! I knew it! Now we'll never get to the Russian tournament on time! Ooohhh!" Kenny cried.

"Hey, don't panic." Ray said making the three boys slump forward.

"So the ship set sail and we have to get to Russia. Has anyone here got any ideas how we can do that?" he asked.

"Chief, do you have any ideas?" Lexi asked the mousy boy.

"Um, well, uh…" Kenny trailed off.

"Yeah, we get the old man who played that trick on us." Tyson said.

"I don't really think that will help us, Tyson. If we're gonna make it to the tournament, then we need to find another way to get to Russia fast." Ray said.

"But we can't walk there, Ray." Tyson pouted.

"And none of us has any money." Kenny said.

"Why don't we call Mr. Dickinson? He's the one who paid for our boat tickets in the first place." Max suggested with a smile.

"That's right. We have friends in high places. There's no way Mr. Dickinson will leave his own team high and dry." Tyson said confidently but Lexi and Kai weren't so sure about that.

"Uh, how can we reach him in Russia?" Kenny asked.

"What? What do you mean?" Tyson asked.

"I told him to fly ahead and get things ready for our arrival. I didn't anticipate losing our ship half way there." Kenny said with his head down.

"We'll never find him now." Tyson said.

"Wrong. I know where we can find the address." Ray said and then they all started walking.

"Great, I finally get to see Big Ben and it just reminds me how much time we've lost. Why are we in London, Ray? Russia's in the other direction." Kenny said as Lexi pulled out a digital camera she had kept with her along with her beyblade and launcher and took some pictures of the sights. (It's a camera like Kari's from Digimon 02 that goes around the neck.)

"Because there's a very special building in London." Ray said with a catlike grin.

"You mean we're going to Buckingham Palace?" Tyson asked.

"No, Tyson. We're going to the BBA's British office." Ray said.

"The BBA's British office?" Kenny asked.

"That's right. There are BBA offices all over the world. They are entirely devoted to the study and promotion of beyblading. They also help traveling beybladers like us. It's like having our very own embassy." Ray explained.

"Wow, the BBA sure is huge." Tyson said.

"If anyone can find Mr. Dickinson, it's them." Ray said as they finally stopped at a stone building that had a blue sign with BBA written on it in cursive letters.

"Well here we are. Our home away from home." Ray said and they all walked into the building.

It was nice and cozy looking and they all walked up to the desk at the front, Kai and Lexi leaning against it as the team waited for a secretary to come out and help them.

A few minutes later, a brunette woman dressed in a blue business jacket and skirt with black heals walked out and came to see how she could help the team.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Dickinson is unavailable at the moment." She said after she checked.

"Ahh." Ray groaned.

"Uh oh." Kenny said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the chairman is not at his residence right now. I'll inform you as soon as I get a hold of him. In the meantime, you're more than welcome to stay here with us. That's what we're here for. Taking care of beybladers." The woman said with a smile.

"Uh, I guess we'll wait." Ray said as Tyson and Kenny groaned.

"I'll check you into a hotel suite." The woman said.

"Thank you." Kenny said as the woman picked up the phone and began making a call.

"See, everything's going to be fine." Max said looking on the bright side as always.

"I guess so. Hey, is..is that…Robert?!" Tyson asked looking at a poster on the wall and everyone looked to see the image of the German noble.

"No way!" Max said as he, Tyson, Ray and Kenny all crowded around the poster in shock.

"What's he doing here?" Ray asked.

"Oh, that? That's the picture from last month's tournament. Robert went undefeated the whole time. He's the regional champ." The woman said.

"The regional champ?" Max asked.

"I'm not surprised. He's awful tough." Tyson said.

"So Robert will be competing in Russia for the championship?" Kenny asked.

"No, he won't be." Lexi spoke up making everyone look at her.

"I've heard about him before and he isn't a team player. He relies on himself and his power far too much to be placed on a team, so he won't be going to Russia." She said.

"Your friend is right, he won't be in the tournament." The woman said.

"Robert isn't competing? But he's the best beyblader I've ever seen! It just doesn't make sense." Tyson said.

"We'd better get to the hotel" Kenny said as the team walked out of the building.

"maybe we can order some room service and kick back and watch a movie." Max said with a smile making Lexi shake her head in amusement at her foster brother.

"I'm worried about the championship. I don't know if we have what it takes to compete." Tyson said, looking serious.

Tyson then gasped and looked behind him, Lexi looking at him in concern as he rubbed his eyes and looked at some shadowed area near a café.

"He…he's gone!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Are you OK?" Kenny asked as everyone looked at their blue haired teammate in worry.

"Oh, yeah. Let's get going." Tyson said with a smile, but it was a little shaky and the navy haired girl wondered what he had seen.

The team all walked to their hotel and started wondering how they would get to Russia when they finally got in contact with Mr. Dickinson, Kenny saying that they could fly there if he were to send them money.

Tyson on the other hand wanted to take a bus or train to Russia and Tyson's reasoning for it was to meet more people who were involved the world of beyblade and learn more things making Lexi smile at him proudly and she agreed with her fellow dragon blader, making him smile at her as the others soon all agreed too, even Kai, but Kenny was still freaking out over them never being able to make it in time.

They then received a package that was a video tape of Tyson's father, Bruce, who is an archeologist, and was doing a documentary on Bit Beasts and where they first originated, leaving everyone to wonder who had sent them this package.

Bruce talked about how they were sacred spirits that were passed down through history and different generations throughout the world, making Tyson look at his own Bit Beast Dragoon and tell them how it had been passed down through a sword in his family for generations and Ray said that Driger's Bit was passed down through his tribe as well.

Bruce then began talking about evil Bit Beasts and Lexi shuddered as a dark image appeared in front of her mind's eye, like she was seeing something from a repressed memory of a creature coated in black and red flames.

The image chilled her to the bone and she wondered why it had come to mind.

Kai noticed his sister's sudden nervous profile and grew concerned.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him, his eyes asking if she was all right and she offered him a weak smile as they went back to watching the video, that soon ended, leaving everyone in a state of shock and curiosity.

The team went out to a small café to sit down and fully take in what they had just seen.

"So Tyson's dad has been researching Bit Beasts all this time?" Max asked.

"Yes and his findings are amazing!" Kenny said.

"We don't know who sent the video tape, but it looks like they want us to know about the history of Bit Beasts. There's a lot more going on here than just beyblading. We should try to learn as much as we can about them." The black haired member said.

"I'd like to know more about them too. If we end up facing one of them there's no telling what they could do." The blonde said.

"The tape may have been sent to trick us. But I think I can trust Tyson's dad." Kenny said.

"What do you make of all this, Tyson?" Ray asked.

"I'm as surprised as you guys are about all of this. I don't know why my dad didn't tell me, but I know it has something to do with why we're in Europe. That's why I'm not flying to Russia." Tyson said.

"You're not?" Ray asked.

"Nope, I'm gonna travel by train. If I'm gonna compete with the best, I have to learn from the best, like Robert. There's no other choice." Tyson reasoned.

"I hate to break it to ya, Chief, but Tyson has made some very valid points on the matter. We're doing things his way whether you like it or not, so please don't argue." Lexi said making the mousy boy groan in misery.

Just then, a blade shot out of nowhere and knocked Dragoon out of tyson's hand and they all turned to see a strange man dressed in a tattered robe was holding the blue dragon's blade and he took off running, making the team chase after him.

They ran down a dark ally and saw that Dragoon was getting rammed into by the creep's beeyblade.

"What's that beyblade doing to him?" Tyson asked.

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled running to try and save his beast.

Just then the thief's Bit Beast rose from its sealed state and everyone saw that it was a mummy covered in yellow light with a mighty roar.

"W-What is that?" Tyson asked.

"Ahh! It's a mummy!" Max gasped as Ray yelled in surprise.

"I think this is one of those evil Bit Beasts Tyson's dad talked about." Ray said.

"I can feel waves of dark energy radiating from it." Kenny said as Lexi gasped at the power, but she heard Dramon's voice and it calmed her.

The mummy then began hitting Dragon's blade, trying to force the dragon out to do battle with him.

"Hey, he's trying to force Dragoon out of his beyblade!" Tyson cried as he watched the sparks fly from the impact.

"Are you ready, Max?" Ray asked as he and the blonde pulled out their blades and launchers.

"Yeah!" Max said.

"Wait we need to make a plan!" Kai yelled but he was ignored as the two let their blades fly to go help their friend out.

The two blades rammed into the mummy's blade and made him mad so he then stretched his arms out and tried to capture them as they sped off.

"No, he's too strong!" Max gasped.

"He's still coming!" Ray said as the badaged freak tried to catch the two blades as they sped off down the ally.

"The ally is much too narrow for us." Max said.

"We can't maneuver." Ray said.

"Ah, we're trapped! That's why he led us here." Kenny concluded.

"Well, it's time to fight back." Tyson said.

"Right on!" the American and Chinese bladers said.

"Driger!"

"Draciel!"

The black and purple turtle and the white tiger both rose in violet and green lights, roaring and growling at the mummy.

"What's that?" max asked as he saw the mummy cover the two beasts in his bandages.

"he's binding them!" Ray said.

"Oh no! He's got Driger and Draciel!" Tyson said as the two beasts cried out.

"No way! How can we fight with an attack like this?' Kenny asked.

They heard the voice of the mummy's master commanding him to destroy the Bit Beasts and laughed darkly.

"There's nothing we can do now. Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as the twins shared a look an stepped up with their blades and launchers at the ready.

"Not yet! There's still two beyblades left." Kai said.

"Kai! Lex!" Ray said turning around to face the angered twins.

"Come and get us, you walking band aid." Kai taunted the mummy.

"It's time to end this freak show." Lexi said.

"Let it rip!" the twins yelled releasing their blades.

The mummy tried to catch them, but the Bit Beasts sisters evaded him and started leading him all around the area of the ally, through loops and the railings of the stairs that were there, getting the mummy tied up, the twins both smirking as they watched.

"That's it. Follow the leader." Kai said.

"This guy needs a new brain. Obviously his has rotten." Lexi said.

The mummy was then rendered unable to move caught in his own bindings so the turtle and tiger were both freed and they were able to fight back and make the mummy return to its sealed state, knocking the blade back to his mater that was hiding in the shadows and then they retrieved Dragoon and left.

TBC


	4. Sister my sister

"Sister, my sister"

**I just had to do this, so I apologize if some of you are surprised by this chapter. BTW, does anyone want Lexi to be paired with one of the male beybladers from any of the seasons, then please tell me because I have no idea who to pair her with, I need help with that Please enjoy and review Thank you.**

That night, the Blade Breakers all went to sleep, except for Kai and Lexi.

The older of the twins appeared nervous about something and pulled his sister into the bathroom with him, locking the doors to ensure that they had some privacy in case the others woke up.

"So, what's up, Kai?" Lexi asked curiously as she saw that her brother's snowy skin had become even paler if that were possible.

"How much do you remember of our past?" he asked her, his voice seeming more soft and feminine like.

Lexi gave her brother another curious look at the way he was acting, seeing him look more vulnerable as he played with his scarf, looking as though he were debating if he should take it off.

"Nothing. I don't remember our parents or anything about what we did together when we were kids. The only thing I do remember is that little scene that Dranzer and Dramon showed us." She said as she remembered the scene of the two kids playing with their parents in the snow.

"For some reason my memories, besides that one that was provided for us, are all just a big black void when I try to remember our past." The navy haired girl answered.

"You don't remember anything…important or specific…about me?" Kai asked his voice sounding completely feminine, just like Lexi's, only a little huskier than hers.

She grew even more confused and worried about where her brother was going.

"Kai, what's wrong? Tell me right now, please! I'm starting to freak out." She said thinking that he had a condition that she didn't remember because of some accident that caused them both to forget each other.

He wasn't going to confess that he had a deadly disease or diabetes or B12 or anything else that was bad.

"I think it would be better if I just showed you." Kai said with a sigh.

Lexi nodded and was then shocked when she watched him start to undress.

He removed the white scarf, then gave her a sad, guilty smile as he took off the thick black shirt and she was surprised to see that there were skin colored wraps around his chest area and she slapped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Y-You're a…girl?" she asked.

Kai nodded looking scared that she would be rejected.

"Yeah. Do…you…hate me…now?" she asked her younger twin.

Lexi looked even more shocked at the question and shook her head with a smile as she walked over and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Why would I hate you? I mean, sure, you didn't tell me before but there had to have been a reason for it, right? I could never hate you. Plus, I'm so excited to find out that I have a sister. I've always wanted one." Lexi said.

Kai relaxed and returned the hug, glad that her sister had accepted her so easily.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. But the guys can never know. At least not yet. I don't really trust them that well yet." Kai said.

Lexi pulled back with a smile and nodded.

"My lips are sealed. But tell me this, why are you dressed as a guy?" Lexi asked.

"Our grandfather Voltaire…he doesn't really like girls being involved in beyblade. He says that it's too much of a male dominated sport and that girls could be easily taken advantage of. So he only allowed me to enter tournaments dressed as a boy." Kai explained.

"I wonder how the old man would react when he meets me." Lexi said getting a little annoyed at the thought of her own grandfather.

"Who knows, but you will be meeting him soon. He's going to be meeting me in Russia for the tournament. He also said that he was…interested in seeing you again after all these years." Kai said and she had a haunted look in her normally blazing red eyes.

"Well, let's get some shut eye. We've got to be up early to catch our train." Lexi said.

Kai smiled at her sister as she put her shirt back on and the two girls went to their room, sharing the bed, feeling warmth and comfort from being so close to each other.

TBC


	5. Darkness at the end of the tunnel

"Darkness at the End of the Tunnel…"

**It's been a while since I last updated, but here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

The next day, after a dark and stormy night at the hotel it was sunny and beautiful out and the Blade Breakers were ready to get a move on.

"Attention, attention, will the young man in the red, white and blue baseball cap please stop racing baggage carts in the halls?!" an annoyed voice on the intercom said.

Tyson, who was the boy, stopped and was quickly grabbed by his ponytail by Lexi and she dragged him back over to where the team was in the train station.

"Aw man I'm never allowed to have any fun." Tyson pouted when Lexi let him go and he crossed his arms.

"Ahem, if we can all just concentrate for a moment, this is actually pretty neat. We're going to be traveling from London to Paris completely underground. The train is going to go through a tunnel carved under the English Channel, they call it the Chunnel and you go through it on an ultra-modern high speed train." Kenny explained as he showed them a map of Europe.

"Dude, that's cool. It sounds like a wild ride. I bet the trains got all kinds of cool stuff like the seats that turn into beds." Max said.

"It's only a twenty minute ride and the track is forty-five meters below the water." Kenny said and the team all looked over when they heard the whooshing sound of the train coming in.

"Yo, is that our ultra-modern super train?" Tyson asked.

"Yep, 300 clicks an hour. It's mega quiet. Hey, you even get a free breakfast." Kenny said.

"Yeah, all right! Whoo!" Tyson cheered and then ran over to board the train the team following him.

"You all know how much I like breakfast." Tyson said.

"Or any other meal." Max said.

Tyson went on first, followed by Max and then Kenny as Kai, Ray and Lexi all paused at the door, trying to figure out who went on first.

"Uh, you two go first." The neko said as the phoenix went on first followed by the dragon/phoenix.

"Thanks Tiger Boy." She said.

They all walked into their car to see that it was neon green with lavender seats that had the same green stripes on them with a TV and RCV all ready to use.

"Whoa, pick your seats, dudes." Tyson said.

"It's empty. Hey we have the whole car to ourselves. We could have a party in here." Kenny said.

"Ugh, I hate parties." Lexi muttered with a frown making Ray give her a curious look.

"Oh ho, yeah! All aboard!" Tyson cheered as he sat back in a seat as the train began to move.

"Hey, check this out. There are movies in here too. Who wants to watch a horror flick?" Max asked as he pulled out a video.

"Yeah, awesome. Let's break out the food and watch it." Tyson said as the two boys dragged a nervous Kenny over to the TV and set up the movie.

"I'm gonna go check out the train to see if there is anyone else on board in the other cars." Ray said making the Hiwatari twins nod to him, letting him go.

Lexi sat with her sister, who the others thought was a boy, near the back as the movie started.

The navy haired girl rested her head on her older twin sister's shoulder, bored by the movie that was an insult to horror films.

"Pretty lame." Max said.

"Yeah, but good and gross. Just the way I like it. Wish I could meet a vampire." Tyson said as he glanced out the window to see the land pass by.

"Why doesn't the vampire just turn into a bat and fly away?" Max asked.

"For real." Tyson agreed.

"Oh, look. It's all so fake." Max pouted.

"What gave it away? The plastic fangs?" Dizzi asked.

"And the ketchup blood." Tyson laughed.

"Hm. I hope there's English people in France. 'Bonjar', 'Bonjour'." Max said as he looked at the map, trying his hand at speaking French.

"_Bonjour, mon nom est Lexi. Comment allez-vous?"_ Lexi said.

"_Je vais bien. Mon nom est Kai."_ Her sister said with a smirk that she returned.

"Teach them the French word for 'bathroom' or you might have a problem." Dizzi said to the twins.

"Do you mind if we switch off the movie? I'm kind of tired and my eyes hurt. And it's dumb anyway." Kenny said as he typed away on his lap top.

"Uh oh. Somebody's scared!" Dizzi said in a baby voice.

"Yo, are you freaked out, chief?" Tyson asked.

"Uh, no. I just have a lot of data to enter and the noise bothers me. Besides, I know all the blood and guts are fake, so why would I should I be freaked out?" the brunette asked as he typed away.

"Well, the data's all wrong." Tyson said.

"I knew it. This is a recipe for fudge." Dizzi said.

"And I've never seen anyone as sweaty as you cruising on an air conditioned train." The dragon said with an arched brow.

"Isn't it possible that I might have eaten some spicy food and it's making me unbearably sticky, huh?" Kenny asked as his face had sweat on it.

"Spicy food, huh? Whatever you say." Tyson laughed as Max closed the bespectacled boy's lap top and the blonde and bluenette began to make spooky noises, freaking the brunette out.

The twins rolled they eyes at their friends antics.

"This just keeps getting worse." Kai said as their train went into a tunnel.

"Uh, guys." Ray said as he returned, making the twins look over to the tiger as the other three stopped fooling around when they saw how serious he was.

"I think there's something important you should know. The train is, like, totally empty. There's no one on board. Except for us and the driver." Ray said making them all gasp at that.

"What do you think happened?" Tyson asked.

"Where are all the passengers?" the turtle asked.

"That's what I intend to find out." Ray said.

The train then started to slow down, making everyone jerk and try to hold onto something so they didn't fall and get hurt.

"We're gonna crash!" Tyson yelled as Ray stumbled and grabbed onto the seat where the other three boys were sitting.

'Are you OK?" Ray asked.

The train then stopped, making the Blade Breakers look around in confusion.

"We're stuck. Go see if the driver's OK." Kai said as she stood up and ran off to the back to check something out and Ray took the job of checking on the driver.

"I'm going to check the navigator's cabin." The phoenix said.

"I'm getting a bad feeling." Lexi said as she stood up and soon found her brother at her side.

"What the heck is going on here?" Tyson asked as they waited for Ray and Kai to return.

"This is too freaky." Max whimpered as he held onto his adopted sister's arm.

Kai and Ray soon came back and told them what they had found, which was absolutely nothing.

"No driver and no navigator either." Tyson said.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of practical joke, guys?" Max asked with a nervous smile.

"I didn't know Kai was able to make a joke at all." Tyson said making the dual haired girl, who was disguised as a boy, glare at him.

The lights then went off, making everyone gasp and look around, wondering what could have made them do that.

"Good one, huh, guys?" Kai asked going along with what Tyson had said.

"Fine, it's not you. Then what's happening?" the dragon asked.

"We're about to find out." The phoenix answered.

Kai shared a look with Lexi, making her nod as the twins started leading the boys off of the train, Kenny whimpering in fear.

"Guys! Let's talk about this." The boy begged.

He was ignored and followed his teammates off of the train, stepping out into the dark underground tunnel.

"So who was driving the train, guys?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah and why are my palms so sweaty?" Kenny asked.

"And why would the train stop here? And where is here anyway? And what about my free meal?" Tyson asked making the twins annoyed by his constant questioning.

"Hello, boys…and girl." Someone greeted making the Blade Breakers stop walking as they saw the figures of men standing in front of them.

"Welcome to our favorite spot. The darkness."

The three men ahead of them hidden in the darkness had their eyes glowing, each wearing old brown tattered cloaks.

"Not again." Tyson said.

"And there's more than one. I bet the others ones are just as weird." Max said.

"Well, boys and girl, how about a challenge?" the man who looked like a vampire asked.

"Hold up! Intros first." Tyson said.

"How rude of me. My name is Sanguinex." The vampire said.

"And I'm his little brother. My name is Lupinex." And the man who looked like a werewolf.

"And my name, among human kind, has always been Zomb." Said the man who resembled Frankenstein.

"What do you mean 'human kind'? Are you guys trying to say you're a bunch of monsters or something?" Ray asked.

"That is exactly what we are trying to say. We are the Dark Bladers." Said Sanguinex.

"We don't spin with freaks like you." Tyson said.

"Tyson, help!" Kenny cried from behind the Blade Breakers, making them all turn to see that Kenny had been captured by the mummy man who had attacked them first.

"Something tells me you've changed your mind." Sanguinex said smugly as he saw the worry on the young teenagers faces.

"Kenny!" Tyson cried.

"Stay, human! Your friend is unhurt and will remain unhurt in the clutches of Cenotaph." The mummy man said.

"One match, then you let him go." Tyson said trying to shake off his anger at his friend being in danger.

"Oh, this one thinks he can bargain with us." Lupinex said making his brothers laugh.

"Very well. One match. If you win the one you call Chief will be free. If we win, well that's up to us." Sanguinex said as he and his brothers pulled out their beyblades that were all styled to suit their monster personas.

"Do you accept our fare proposal then, Blade breakers?" the vampire asked.

"Why don't you guys just leave us alone?" Ray asked making the Dark Bladers laugh as the twins glared at them and Sanguinex moved forward, as if he were gliding over.

"It's too late for that. We have chosen the tall one as our challenger." The vampire said making Kai turn away in a huff with her arms crossed.

"Not me." She said.

"Afraid?" Sanguinex asked.

"I'm not afraid of you side show freaks." The feisty phoenix said.

"Don't be foolish. You little friend is counting on you to save him." Cenotaph said.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Enjoy your home cooked Kenny burgers." Kai said making her sister frown at her and slap her hard on the back.

"That was a joke, I'm assuming." Lexi said with a stern look.

"Am I?" Kai asked.

"Kai!" Kenny cried.

"Kai." Lexi said in a warning tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm only joking." The phoenix said.

"I'm ready to fight you grave yard freaks." Tyson said.

"All right, so am I." Max said.

"Don't forget about me, cobweb breath." Ray said.

"Looks like we can just hang back for back up." Lexi said to her sister who nodded.

"now that you have agreed to our match, know this; if we win, your Bit Beasts are ours." Sanguinex said making the Blade Breakers all gasp and cry out their protests.

Lexi pulled out her beyblade and looked down at her Bit Beast chip, feeling sick to the stomach at the thought of even parting ways with Dramon.

Kai was doing the same, feeling rage build within her at that these freaks actually thought they could lay their unworthy hands on Dranzer.

"Chill guys. It's never gonna happen." The dragon said confidentially.

Sanguinex started the battle off by unleashing his beyblade and Tyson let Dragoon go.

He was having trouble, so soon enough the other members of the Blade Breakers joined in and so did the rest of the Dark Bladers.

The monsters were gaining leverage, but then Tyson and Max made their Bit Beasts form into a cross with her lights, making the vampire Bit Beast retreat as Ray placed a silver dollar on top of Driger making him rise and roar at the werewolf Bit Beast, the silver making it retreat.

Lexi and Kai had their two Beasts of Holy Fire shine their light, making the mummy and Frankenstein retreat, scared of it.

The Dark Bladers ran away, defeated and the Blade Breakers got on the train, wondering what to do to get out of the tunnel when another train pulled up behind them and the men inside apologized for the trouble and drove them into France.

TBC


	6. Last Tangle in Paris

"Last Tangle in Paris"

**All right, I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for taking so long. Hope you guys like this chapter and please review!**

The Blade Breakers made it to Paris at last and then went to the nearest hotel to get a room and sleep.

The Hiwatari sisters and Max shared a bed while Kenny, Tyson and Ray shared the other, all sleepy peacefully…except for Kenny who was having nightmares of the Dark Bladers.

Kai and Lexi were woken up by the sound of the boy screaming as he shot up in bed, ranting on his nightmare.

They shared a look before they went back to sleep.

Morning soon came and they all found that Kai had taken off earlier in the morning.

The remaining five got changed and went off to find their captain.

"Ah, you gotta love Paris, huh guys?" Tyson sighed as he took in the sights.

"Yeah, I never imagined I'd be walking along the chome chaleze." Kenny said.

"Uh, what?" Tyson asked as they all looked around the street.

"Hey, check out the beyblade shop." Tyson said when they spotted the shop.

They looked through the window to see the French kids all playing against each other with smiles on their faces.

"Oh and those French kids are right in the middle of a battle." Max observed.

"I can't believe how fast blading is catching on." Tyson said.

"Yeah." Max said as he and the bluenette looked off to the side to see two pretty local women walking by with beyblade pins on their blazers.

A red car sped by with a BBA logo on the side of the door.

"Hey, guys, did you see that official BBA sticker on that car?" Kenny asked.

"If you wouldn't have said anything, I wouldn't have noticed it at all." Ray said.

"Good eye, Chief. No matter where you go, blading's everywhere." He said as Tyson walked off to catch a better look of the place.

"Yeah, but if it's so popular here, how come they don't have a team entered in the world championships?" Max asked as the boys and Lexi started walking again.

"That's a really good question, Max." the neko jin said as he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Didn't you know?" the phoenix/dragon asked making them look at her.

"In Europe, they only have on champion blader per country. Those champions don't really believe in teamwork. They're more solo players." She said.

"That's kind of sad." Ray said.

"Who's up for lunch?" Tyson asked when he spotted a restaurant across the street.

"Not me." Kenny said making the blue haired boy turn to him with a look that clearly said 'are you NUTS?!'.

"Are you kidding, Chief? I'm starving. I haven't eaten a thing since we got to France, now you're acting like a total wet blanket." Tyson pouted as he turned to walk off.

"Just ignore him, Chief, OK?" Ray said as the group started walking again.

"Besides, we have to find out where Kai is. Plus I have a feeling those Dark Bladers aren't too far behind, right?" he said.

"Uh, yeah. I got the exact same feeling and I had this bizarre nightmare where I met up with them at the Eiffel tower. There they were and-"Kenny was cut off.

"Aw, man. Kenny, you've got the wildest imagination." Max said.

"To be honest, Ray, I get the strangest feeling it wasn't a dream." Kenny said looking up at the tallest boy while the female trailed behind them, keeping her eyes opened for wherever her sister may have gone.

"Nope, this place looks too fancy for me." Tyson said as he looked at the people sitting at the tables outside eating their lunch and talking.

"Whoa! Hey you guys. You gotta check this out." He gasped suddenly.

Tyson was staring up at the famous Arc de Triumph, the others all gasping at the sight and marveling over it while Lexi snapped a picture of it with her camera.

"Wow, it's that arc thingie." The dragon master said as he ran off to get a better look.

"No, wait!" Kenny cried, but then groaned as he scratched the back of his head.

"This is great." He groaned while the others gave him pitying looks, knowing how hard it was to deal with Tyson.

While the boys were all busy, Lexi snuck away from them to go take in the sights and find her sister.

She searched the places where most kids and teenagers were known to have private beybattles with each other behind alleys, or in the park, but she didn't spot the dual blue haired phoenix anywhere at all.

She did however see many other structures that were built by Napoleon and snapped pictures of them, eager to get an album together of all of them.

Finally, she was walking in the park near where the Eifel tower was located determined to go check it out.

"Lexi." Someone called.

She stopped and turned with a smile to see that Kai was walking over to her with a slight grin curving her lips.

"Kai, there you are. The guys and I were looking for you." She said as Kai stopped in front of her.

"I just needed to get out for some time to myself and to train a bit. Where are the others?" Kai asked with narrowed eyes as she glanced around the area for the American, Chinese and Japanese boys.

"I don't know. I kinda of just walked off while they weren't looking." Lexi said.

Kai looked up to where the tower was as she began thinking hard on where the boys could be.

It was possible that they could be at the top of the tower in hopes of locating the missing in action twins.

At least, she knew that Tyson would think that.

Just then, there were shouts of fear coming from the top of the tower that made the twins look up at it in shock and worry.

"You don't think…" Lexi trailed off.

"Yes, I do." Kai said.

Then, there were multicolored lights that shone from the tower making the twins gasp.

"Oh no." they said before they started running off to the tower, intent on helping their teammates from whoever they were battling.

They quickly got into the elevator, impatiently waiting as the lift went up to the top, the twins holding onto their beyblades and got their launchers read for when they first get off the lift.

As the doors opened, they ran out and saw their friends were having trouble with the Dark Bladers again.

"OK, we give up." Tyson said.

"I thought we made a pact never to surrender." Kai stated making the boys all turn and smile when they saw the Hiwataris had arrived and were ready to help out.

"Kai! Lexi!" Max cheered.

"Kai and Alexi!" Kenny smiled.

"Yes!" Ray said.

"What took you so long? We could use you both." Tyson said.

"Yes, another victim and maybe these two will be intelligent enough to hand over their Bit Beasts." Lupinex snarled with a creepy smile.

"Hey, sorry pal, but never!" Kai said as she and Lexi readied their blades.

"Wow, you re-built your Dranzer!" Kenny gasped taking a look at the blue and red blade.

"And it's packing heat." Dizzi said.

Any last words, you freaks?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. Wolfstorm, show no mercy!" Lupinex cried to his Bit Beast.

The werewolf howled as it charged at Kai as she released her blade, Lexi following her example.

Unknown to them, they were all being watched by a local who was hiding in the corner, his gray eyes narrowed in interest of the battle.

"Dranzer, finish them off now!" Kai called.

"Attack, Dramon!" Lexi called as the sister Beasts both rose.

They spread their red and white wings, their holy light shining over everyone in the room.

"Wow!" Tyson gasped.

"Amazing." Kenny said.

"Time to finish what you started." Kai said.

Dranzer let out a mighty cry as she charged the werewolf, making it cry out in pain from the assault before it was finished off by Dramon.

"We're defenceless!" Cenotaph gasped.

"Their blades are destroying us one by one!" Zomb yelled as he watched the two female Beasts go on their attack, looking beautiful and deadly as they went.

"NO! This was not the plan!" Lupinex yelled as he was covered in darkness.

"It looks like it's lights out for us, boys." Zomb said.

"We've been humiliated again." Cenotaph said.

"We're doomed." Sanguinex said as their monsters were still trying to fight.

"Time to join the party!" Tyson cried as Dragoon came to life.

"Drigger!" Ray called.

"Go!" he and Max cried as Drigger and Dracil rose up and joined Dranzer and Dramon to finish off the monsters.

The Dark Bladers' blades were all destroyed from the attacks and they were shaking in horror at the fact that they had been defeated by the Blade Breakers.

"All right!" Tyson cheered as his and his teammates blades all flew back to them.

"All together…" Ray began.

"We win!" Kenny and Max said with him.

"That makes you guys…" Kai trailed off as she and Lexi pointed at the Dark Bladers with teasing smiles.

"The losers!" they said.

"You haven't seen the last of us." Cenotaph said as all of their eyes glowed yellow, blue, green and red as they started to fade away into the shadows.

"And we will hound you." Lupinex said.

"Our mission is far from over." Zomb warned.

"Be warned. We will meet again." Sanguinex said as they finally disappeared.

The Blade Breakers looked around the area, wondering where they had gone, but were also relieved that they had gone.

"Thanks a lot, Kai, Lexi. Good work." Kenny praised the twins.

"Don't sweat it. I needed to test out my new blade anyway." Kai said making her sister silently chuckle.

"You really showed him good." Max said.

"Boy, I've never seen a battle like that before." Someone said making the team turn around to see who was there.

It was a local French boy with green hair and gray eyes.

Ray spotted a pink beyblade in his hand as the boy placed it in his pocket.

"I decided to hang around for the whole thing and I was ready to finish them off if you ran into any trouble." The boy said as they watched him with curious looks.

Tyson and Max glared at him, offended by his words, as were Ray, Kai and Lexi.

"Hey, don't get me wrong or anything. I honestly never thought for a minute you'd lose, but think about the worst case scenario if they started to win, you'd need a backup." The boy said.

"Just who do you think you are, huh? Maybe you belong to that freak show." Tyson accused.

"Get serious. Do I look like I'd have anything to do with them? I have a score to settle with those guys." The boy said.

"Really?" Kai asked suspiously as she stood protectively in front of her sister.

"Trust me. It'd take way too long to explain. I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Oliver. I grew up right here in Paris, so welcome to my home town." The boy, now identified as Oliver, said with a smile.

"Well, thank you." Kenny said.

"No, thank you. Your battle against the Dark Balders aroused my spirits so to speak." Oliver said.

"Oh, cool." Tyson said.

"But you're not too bright." Oliver said making Lexi and Kai both harden their glares at him.

"I don't mean to be too critical, but with all the power your blades possess, I think that…you could learn to have more control over your Bit Beasts." He said turning around and started to leave.

"Hey, wait a sec. come back. Don't just start something and then walk away." Tyson said.

"Forget about it, OK. I said too much already. _Au revoir mes amis_." Oliver called waving back to them as he left.** (One of the worst French accents I have ever heard. I may be a bit biased since I live in Quebec, but still.)**

If he didn't want to start something then he should have kept his mouth shut.

"What's with that dude?" Tyson asked.

"First we run into a bunch of zombies and now some weird kid shows up. I hate to see what happens next." Kenny said.

To be continued….


	7. Art Attack

"Art Attack"

**Yes, it's been a while, but here is the mew chapter. I'm only thinking of pairing Kai up with someone too in this story or maybe have some of the guys they meet start to fall for her. It would be funny seeing as they think she's a boy and Lexi will be teasing her sister about this. Please enjoy and review!**

Kai and Lexi had taken off early in the morning knowing that Tyson would be complaining even if the twins did leave the group a note.

"This city is so beautiful." Lexi said in awe as she looked around the city.

"We aren't here for sight-seeing. We're looking for information on that Oliver guy." Kai reminded her sister.

The girl sighed at that, but a grin was tugging at her lips as they easily spotted some rookies beyblading in the streets near an alley.

"This will be fun." She whispered pulling out her blade.

Kai smirked at her sister's love for blading new opponents, but soon let her face drop into a stern look as they walked off to the boys making them look over.

"We've come to beyblade." Kai said.

One of the boys chuckled smugly making the twins grow annoyed, but hid their emotions well.

"Get lost. We're busy." A boy with long blonde hair and green eyes said.

"Oh, nice blades." The other blonde boy said as the two spotted Dranzer and Dramon.

The two beast sisters cried out, ready to teach these boys a lesson and their masters had to hold back their grins at this.

"Is it your little sisters', huh?" the pony tail boy joked.

"For the record, I am his younger sister." Lexi said with a hand on her hip.

"But if you're too scared to go up against us tourists…" she said stepping back.

"We can always find someone more worthy of our time." Kai said as he went to follow her.

Both were making these two fools fall into their trap.

The other two boys with them shared looks as they all readied their blades in their launchers.

"Let's do this." A boy with brown short curly hair said.

The twins smirked as they readied their blades.

"3 2 1 let it rip!" the boys called.

Lexi and Kai released their blades, the beast sisters tearing through the beydish and knocked all four blades out without any difficulty.

The boys stared in horror and astonishment at how they were beaten by these two Japanese teens.

The navy haired girl chuckled in amusement as she mentally called Dramon back to her hand, Kai doing the same with Dranzer.

"Well that takes care of that. Now tell me all you know about a beyblader named Oliver." Kai ordered.

The boys shared confused looks.

"Oliver? You mean Oliver Polanski?" one of the boys asked.

"Oh, so that's who he is?" Lexi asked as she remembered something.

"You've heard of him?" Kai asked looking at her sister.

"Yeah, Oliver is tied for third place with Enrique Ginacarlo as Europe's best bladers. They both come from rich families from Paris and Rome. Another guy named Johnny McGregor, a Scottish boy, is the second place while Robert Jürgens, the German we met on the boat, is the first place. All come from wealthy families and have powerful Bit Beasts." Lexi explained.

"Is that so?" Kai asked as she thought this over.

She then turned away, leaving the four boys as Lexi followed after the Phoenix as they went off to go get something to eat and then enjoy the rest of their day before they had to meet up with their teammates.

Later on the two had found a nice café to enjoy some French pastries, then went off on their way to look around the city as Lexi continued to take some photos of the sights that were presented before them.

When they went off to Lunenburg park, they found Tyson and Kenny were there with Oliver along with a crowd of Parisians to watch the battle.

Tyson was letting his temper take control of him as he started off the battle with Oliver, Ray and Max soon coming while the twins hid in the shadows to watch as Oliver displayed the power of his beautiful white unicorn Bit Beast that was bathed in radiant pink lights called Unicolyon.

It was massive as it attacked Dragoon, it's power immense.

Tyson managed to come up with a technique to beat Oliver and it made Dragoon look powerful and beautiful all at the same time.

After the clash of power, the two blades got knocked out of the beydish, shocking everyone around them as Oliver looked horrified at his lost.

"Silence!" Oliver yelled at his stunned fans as they talked about how Unicolyon should have won.

"Stop that nonsense." He said with a stern look to them.

The Dragon walked over to his blade and picked it up with a concerned look.

"Great fight. You are awesome." He said to Oliver who gave a small smile to him.

"It was a magnificent match and a true tie. Anyone who can't accept that outcome doesn't know the beauty of beyblading." Oliver said.

"No, I mean it. You're one of the best bladers I've ever met. I learned a lot from you. Are you going to the finals? What a bey-battle that would be." Tyson said as Kenny walked up beside him.

"No, I'm not going." The Frenchman said with a wave of his hand.

"What? Why aren't you?" Tyson asked.

"I'm not interested in the group type. Besides, every one of us is already a world champion." Oliver explained making the twins narrow their eyes.

He must mean Robert, Johnny and Enrique.

"Oh, who is 'we'?" Tyson asked.

"I'm referring to the four beybladers who represent Europe. We've all mastered our Bit Beasts completely. Some of the others are better than I am." Oliver said.

"Even better?" Tyson asked in shock and discouragement.

"Much better. Italy's champion is very strong. You'd like him. He's hilarious and you'd learn a lot if you'd challenge him. His name's Enrique." The green haired male said.

"Enrique? I've heard of him. Isn't he the beyblader who defeated Cenotaph?" Kenny asked.

"Yes, I'm impressed. You've really been doing your research haven't cha? See ya around guys." Oliver said as he turned to leave and gave them a wave.

"Good-bye!" the two boys called.

"Thank you. Well, he turned out to be pretty cool." Tyson said.

"Yes, but I still don't like the way he beyblades. It seems unnecessarily cruel to me. If it's true Bit Beasts are sacred spirits, then they deserve to be treated with respect. If Alexis were here, I'm sure she would agree with me." Kenny said.

"Agree? She would read the rights of Bit Beasts to those who don't care for them and then tear them apart with Dramon." Dizzi commented.

Lexi chuckled softly as she hid behind a tree with her twin as they continued to watch their teammates.

"So where do we go from here?" Ray asked as he and Max joined them.

"We head for Italy." Tyson said.

"What?!" Kenny asked.

"Hey, where's Kai and Lexi?" Tyson asked as he noticed the missing twins.

"We don't know. They said they had something important to do." Max said with a grin as he thought back to his foster siblings.

"We can't just leave for Italy without them." Tyson said.

"Aw, they're probably around here somewhere." Ray said as he looked over to the tree the twins were hiding behind.

"Kai's kind of a moody guy, but he hasn't let us down yet and Lexi's always there for us no matter what." The neko jin said.

"That's true." Max said.

"Then we're off for Italy and Enrique." Tyson said eagerly.

"I'm worried. Why is Oliver sending us off to Italy?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny, you worry too much, you know? Besides, we need to learn from the best bladers." Tyson said.

"Yeah, the better the opponent we face, the better we become ourselves." Max said as Lexi sent a fond look over to him.

"Exactly." Tyson said to the Turtle.

"Then let's go for it. Italy is on the way to Russia, sort of." Ray said.

"Then it's uniramous." Tyson said cheerfully as Kenny groaned in misery.

"At this rate, we'll never get to the finals." The Chief whined as he slumped over.

"Are you kidding? We'll get there and we'll be the best at the championships. You'll see." The Dragon said.

"All right." Max and Ray cheered.

"Let it rip!" the two and Tyson all yelled as they pumped their fists in the air and laughed.

The twins then turned to look at each other.

"Is it bad if I say I'm happy to not be getting to Russia any sooner than we should be?" Lexi asked with a guilty look.

"No, because I'm perfectly fine with the delay. For some reason…I just don't want to get there too soon." Kai said looking off to the sky.

Her ruby eyes were filled with a sense of hatred and fear as she thought of getting closer to Russia, but for what reason, she didn't know.

"I don't wanna go there ever, but…I feel like something important is waiting for us there." Lexi said as she looked up to the sky.

What was up with this feeling the twins were having and why did Russia seem like such a dark source of pain and fear for the two?

What could have happened to them?

They were separated from each other in Russia; they knew that since Lexi was there with no memory of her past.

Kai was also walking around in the woods of Russia when her grandfather found her and dragged her away from the frozen wasteland to have her checked out.

That place held great importance for the twins and they were going to find out what it was and why they were so scared of the power of darkness.

To be continued…


End file.
